


Корпус №33

by Alexander_not_Hamilton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Psychological Trauma, War, fight
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_not_Hamilton/pseuds/Alexander_not_Hamilton
Summary: Ночь. Звуки шагов, вопли людей, лай собак, и вой сирены смешались в какофонию и давили на мозг, отчего девушка с трудом воспринимала реальность. Босые ноги беглянки были измазаны в месиве из грязи и её собственной крови, которая текла из множества ран, оставленных ветками деревьев и кустов. Кроме того бедолага продрогла до костей, ведь ни футболка, ни шорты не спасали её от хлопьев снега и ледяного ветра. Длинные волосы спутались и цеплялись за всё, что было вокруг. Погода была не на стороне темноволосой.— Она там! — голос преследователей отвлёк девушку, из-за чего та оступилась и полетела вниз со скалы.





	Корпус №33

Ночь. Звуки шагов, вопли людей, лай собак, и вой сирены смешались в какофонию и давили на мозг, отчего девушка с трудом воспринимала реальность. Босые ноги беглянки были измазаны в месиве из грязи и её собственной крови, которая текла из множества ран, оставленных ветками деревьев и кустов. Кроме того бедолага продрогла до костей, ведь ни футболка, ни шорты не спасали её от хлопьев снега и ледяного ветра. Длинные волосы спутались и цеплялись за всё, что было вокруг. Погода была не на стороне темноволосой.

— Она там! — голос преследователей отвлёк девушку, из-за чего та оступилась и полетела вниз со скалы.

Глубокий вдох и беглянка вырывается из объятий тьмы, подскакивая на больничной койке и тут же сгибаясь и шипя от нестерпимой боли.

— Блять! — это означало, что падение со скалы и весь предшествующий ужас были реальны и оставили напоминание о себе не только в виде ночного кошмара, но и в виде ран и ссадин по всему телу, которые теперь адски болели от каждого неосторожного движения. Наконец, когда последствия неосторожного пробуждения прошли, темноволосая медленно выпрямилась, продолжая сидеть в койке и осматривать окружение.

Помещение представляло из себя одноместную палату в какой-то недешёвой клинике. Стены были белыми и сливались с полом и потолком тех же цветов, из-за чего комната казалась просторнее. Слева от койки было большое окно, огороженное стальной решёткой, а справа – дверь, она тоже была забаррикадирована. У противоположной стены в углах стояли два крупных шкафа, а между ними висело зеркало, отражающее койку и сидящую в ней девушку.

Прежде длинные чёрные волосы были теперь неопрятно сострижены под пацана, словно это было вынужденным действием, на которое пошли врачи. Из-под прямой чёлки выглядывали голубые лягушачьи глаза. Сперва беглянка подумала, что ей кажется и, подбежав к зеркалу, стала часто моргать. Но ничего не изменилось.

— Какого… — черноволосая неловко почесала затылок и продолжила осматривать себя. Под больничным халатом оказалось среднестатистическое телосложение с параметрами семьдесят на семьдесят на восемьдесят, одной из особенностей которого стала татуировка под ключицей – «17.42.33», значение которой было так же стёрто из памяти, как и имя с возрастом.

— Да что же это… — Высунув язык, девушка содрогнулась. Он был змеиным, — Из какого места я сбежала? — тяжко вздохнув, мутировавшая отошла от зеркала, на ходу запахивая халат.

Следующим, что привлекло внимание, было окно, дойдя до которого, черноволосая расслабилась и оперлась на стену. В голове мелькнули кадры из сна, а так же по-прежнему непонятная реальность, которая ожидала её за пределами палаты и была причиной, по которой семнадцатая не сильно горела желанием уходить. Однако пусть мысли о свободе и ослабли, но всё равно не покидали голову до конца.

За стеклянной преградой небо переливалось всеми оттенками красного и оранжевого, свидетельствуя о закате или рассвете. К сожалению, ни времени, ни сторон света голубоглазая теперь не знала, а потому была дезориентирована. Это чувство доставляло ей немалый дискомфорт. Птицы снаружи тихо чирикали свою первую, а может последнюю песнь за день, перелетая с ветки на ветку. Помимо окна, преградой на пути к реальности были решётка и здравый смысл. Если с первым всё было ясно, то второе упёрто твердило, что падение с этого этажа будет плохой идеей.

Внизу, в сотнях километров от здания, был город, отделяемый от территории больницы высоким забором и лесополосой. Люди, занятые своими проблемами, мельтешили там, словно муравьи и выглядели жалко. На фоне полной потери памяти и связи с окружающим миром, в этих голубых глазах упала ценность человеческой жизни. Теперь, имей семнадцатая возможность расстрелять толпу за своё освобождение и излечение – она сделала бы это без задней мысли. Кроме того без живых существ снаружи потерянные воспоминания тут же утратили бы смысл, сделав существование легче. Однако выбора ей не давали, и она была вынуждена продолжить своё пребывание в палате. Девушке абсолютно ничего не было известно об этом мире, а потому в голове сразу всплыла мысль о полезном времяпровождении и расширении кругозора, а взгляд ненароком упал на макулатуру в шкафу.

Пройдясь к противоположной стороне помещения, черноволосая выхватила красную папку с полки и принялась изучать её содержимое. Это была история болезни некой Колдфилд. С каждым прочитанным словом девушка всё больше нервничала, а желание сбежать гасло подобно девице в темнице.

«Рэм Колдфилд, двадцать пять лет. Была обнаружена с искусственными конечностями. Множество шрамов по всему телу свидетельствуют о ряде операций, вероятно по удалению органов, поскольку многих из них не хватает. До своей очереди на донорство вряд ли доживёт. Состояние крайне тяжёлое». После подобных примечаний в голове голубоглазой проскользнуло, что ей может ещё и повезло.

Пролистав ещё пару файлов, семнадцатая вскрикнула от увиденного и упустила папку, содержимое которой тут же рассыпалось по полу. Такую реакцию вызвала фотография одного из умерших, чью общую неприглядность дополняла мертвенная бледность и распоротая грудная клетка.

—Что это за чертовщина, блять?! — голубоглазая, не желая видеть этот ужас, загнала папку и выпавшие листы ногой под шкаф. Всё равно статус тех пациентов неутешительный и информация о них вряд-ли кому-то потребуется.

Взъерошив чёрные волосы, девушка прошлась до выхода из палаты и пару раз стукнула по поверхности решётки. Реакции извне не последовало. Снаружи были либо глухие, либо никого не было вообще. Покричать же семнадцатая не додумалась и, повторив опыт пару раз, «убедилась», что сегодня ей выйти отсюда не светит и направилась к кровати, усевшись на которую, стала рассуждать. Сейчас происходящее напоминало мутную рек, обитателей и дно которой не видно, а потому не ясно, опасны ли они, однако погрузиться в воду было единственным вариантом, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Этот страх неизвестного подкрепляли документы, выступающие в роли предупреждающих знаков у водоёма. В принципе это сравнение подходило и для сознания девушки, на дне которого медленно горели и затухали важные осколки памяти и таились, желая «укусить» опасные детали прошлого.

Упав спиной на кровать, черноволосая взвыла от безысходности. Этот звук чем-то напоминал волчий вопль в полнолуние, а потому, пусть и немного, но задел струны самопознания, вынуждая оставить в голове ещё одну пометку о своём организме.

— Что мне делать?! — на этот звук последовал ответ в виде нечленораздельных криков кого-то снаружи, что заставило голубоглазую подскочить на койке, — что? Здесь кто-то есть? — подбежав к двери, семнадцатая набрала воздух и заорала изо всех сил,— Хей! Есть кто живой?! — пару минут тишины заставили девушку проверить, что это всё были глюки, однако, наконец, раздался звук сдвигающегося засова и звон ключей в замочной скважине.

Затаив дыхание, голубоглазая стала ждать. Минута тишины тянулась для неё словно час. Наконец, когда дверь открылась, пред ней предстал высокий мужчина ростом под два метра с длинными седыми волосами до лопаток собранными в хвост. Бледная кожа незнакомца больше напоминала фарфор, словно он был искусственно слеплен каким-то мастером и с того дня не выходил под солнце. На фоне этого белого полотна бисером горели карие хитрые глаза. Одет вошедший был в фиолетовый смокинг с чёрной рубашкой. В целом внешность была бы вполне нормальной, но только не в этом времени и месте. Сейчас же, в больничной палате, после амнезии, так ещё и с остаточной памятью последних часов и странным оформлением помещения, седовласый мужчина вызывал подозрения. Хотя теперь это было бы свойственно каждому встречному.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо отозвалась семнадцатая, пятясь от двери к кровати и нервно глотая слюну. Она так хотела, чтоб её нашли и воссоединили с реальным людским миром, но сейчас с опаской относится к его представителям. Похоже, что остатки здравомыслия в дуэте с паранойей и интуицией давали не слабый эффект. Колебания голубоглазой и ожидания двухметрового породили минутную неловкую паузу, которую нарушил второй.

— Здравствуйте, я Джан-Хо Йонг, представитель ПЛОИР, а так же ваш лечащий врач, — представился мужчина. В каждом его движении читались уверенность и важность, словно ПЛОИР было каким-то важным сообществом, находящимся у власти. Однако сразу после столь информативного предложения тишина возобновилась. Непонимающая больная со страхом смотрела на нового знакомого, выжидая расшифровку столь зловещей аббревиатуры. Собеседник сразу же спохватился, поясняя семнадцатой ряд деталей, — Данная организация занята противостоянием лабораторной организации имени Риокихо. Мы оказываем сопротивление проекту Агаеми и тиранам, покрывающим его в суде,— миловидно улыбнувшись, Джан наблюдал, как бедолага вздёрнула бровь, не понимая ни слова из сказанного. Это вызвало у мужчины смешок и слабое чувство паники, мурашками взбирающееся по спине и медленно поглощающее все мысли. Однако пока в голове оставалось хоть что-то, седовласый не ждал и, сбросив таблетки вниз, сел на тумбу у кровати и продолжил диалог, всё больше напоминающий монолог.

— Полагаю, ты ничего не помнишь и не понимаешь,— На сжатое поведение и неуверенный кивок мужчина неловко почесал затылок. В их с подопытной общении выросла стена, кирпичами в которой были отсутствие ряда навыков и неосведомлённость. Похоже, что к такому развитию диалога Йонг не был готов,—Значит так… Придётся дать тебе базовые знания о происходящем и помочь восстановить то, что было уничтожено амнезией. Начнём с того, что существует лаборатория, проводящая опыты над людьми, Этим проектом руководит Агаеми. Понятно?— Парень остановился на мгновение, чтоб убедиться, что черноволосая собеседница не упустила нить повествования. Когда та кивнула, повествование было продолжено,— Сама лаборатория представляет из себя сеть предприятий, зовущихся корпусами. Они соединены подземными путями,— Договорив, мужчина замолчал на минуту. Тяжёлое дыхание свидетельствовало о том, что он опустошил свои лёгкие и не сильно был доволен душным помещением, в котором приходилось сидеть. Успокоившись Джан-Хо ещё немного помолчал, окинул взглядом помещение, после чего наконец заговорил, — Вопросы по этой информации есть? 

— А кто такой Ага… Агаеми? — Уже с большим интересом спросила семнадцатая, слегка наклоняя голову в бок. Сознание стало проясняться, а молодой человек вызывал не столько симпатию или страх, сколько желание узнать его лучше. Вот так быстро отношение голубоглазой к реальности менялось в связи с рядом факторов, ставя саму девушку в неловкое положение.

— Агаеми Войдретт, миллионер, бывший учёный, владелец сети нелегальных лабораторий, проводящих опыты над людьми,— пояснил седовласый, а затем спросил:

— Можем продолжить беседу вне палаты? — Ответа не потребовалось. Заметив, как глаза собеседницы загорелись, мужчина довольно прикрыл свои и ухмыльнулся, копаясь при этом в карманах пиджака. Наконец он открыл глаза и достал связку ключей, после чего встал и медленным шагом направился к двери, слушая, как кровать скрипит от внезапного облегчения.

— Администрация больницы не должна знать. Вам ясно?— и даже не оборачиваясь, Йонг отворил дверь и пропустил девушку, после чего сам покинул палату и запер на оба замка. В коридоре воздух был легче и прохладней, а по полу тянул сквозняк. Само место было два метра в ширину и километра три в длину. Стены и пол были серыми и создавали мрачную гнетущую атмосферу противоположную той, что была в палатах. Этот контраст ошеломил семнадцатую, и она не сразу обратила внимание, что собеседник направился к открытому окну в правом конце коридора. Догоняя его, черноволосая обратила внимание на множество идентичных дверей, вероятно ведущих в палаты. Но вот всё это вновь утратило свою значимость, когда кареглазый возобновил диалог.

— В связи с тем, что ваша память была утрачена мы организуем ряд встреч с другими беглецами. Возможно они что-то о вас знают, — достав из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку, Джан повернулся к синеглазой и улыбнулся.

— Если позволите, — получив согласие, мужчина закурил. Горький табачный запах тут же стал щекотать нос из-за чего темноволосая чихнула. Это прозвучало настолько по-детски, что Хо тут же залился смехом. Градус напряжения понижался с каждой минутой, что не могло не радовать,— Помимо этого наша организация на данный момент заинтересована тремя подопытными. Может их имена напомнят вам хоть что-то, — и выдержав минутную паузу, врач произнёс два слова от которых по непонятным причинам сердце семнадцатой пропустило удар, — Кирой Даниель и Натаниель, — тень воспоминаний наступила сознанию на пятки грозясь погрузить его в нечто похуже того кошмара. От этого чувства желание вспомнить прошлое совсем угасло и, отбросив осмысление имён, девушка покачала головой. Джан печально вздохнул.

— На секунду они показались мне знакомыми, но если я и знала их, то сейчас ничего не помню, — эта фраза поставила точку в их диалоге до того момента когда седовласый докурил сигару. После этого он отошёл от подоконника, окинул коридор беглым взглядом и вновь вздохнул.

— Это крыло отведено под беглецов за которыми нужен контроль. Они либо на грани смерти, либо их организм нуждается в определённых условиях, либо сошли с ума, — столь равнодушно брошенная фраза резко превратила Хо из доброго спасителя в человека, которого обязали. Не хотелось принимать эту сторону, но отторгать тоже было бы не лучшей затеей.

Но вот спустя мгновение мужчина вновь улыбается и протягивает синеглазой ключи от палаты, от чего становится неловко.

— Возьми, если мне не удастся убедить Лию, то придётся нарушить правила, — и отдав связку, Йонг ушёл. 


End file.
